Young Couple
by yookyung
Summary: Pengalaman menikah muda Jongin dan Sehun / KaiHun! GS! girl!Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Jika dilihat dari luar, sebuah rumah mungil namun terkesan modern itu terlihat tentram dan damai. Malam itu hanya terdengar derik jangkrik dan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan pohon cemara yang berada di pekarangan rumah. tapi jika kita coba masuk kedalam…..

"kau tidur di sofa" titah gadis berkulit pucat bersurai coklat—Oh Sehun.

"tidak mau, kau yang tidur di sofa" tolak pemuda berkulit tan—Kim Jongin—yang menjadi lawan bicaranya

"kau kan laki-laki, seharusnya kau mengalah" protes Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya

"tidak kalau aku harus mengalah dengan gadis sepertimu" Jongin menyahut ketus

"apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku gadis seperti—YA!"

Sehun memekik ketika Jongin malah melompat indah ke tempat tidur lalu membentangkan badannya lebar-lebar seolah tak memperbolehkan sehun untuk bergabung.

"menyingkirlah! Aku juga mau tidur disini!" sehun mendorong Jongin sekuat tenaga agar pemuda pesek itu memberinya tempat.

"siapa cepat, dia dapat" Jongin berucap santai seolah dorongan Sehun tak berefek apa-apa padanya.

Karena usahanya tidak kunjung berhasil, Sehun berganti mencubiti lengan Jongin dengan gemas. Kebetulan sekali Jongin sedang mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan, maka kasihanilah lengan Jongin yang bisa dibilang cukup berotot itu karena jadi pelampiasan kekejaman jari-jari lentik Sehun.

"rasakan ini kkamjongin!"

"Aw-aw-aw hei sakit tahu! Cubitanmu pedas sekali mengalahkan Baekhyun noona! Aw- hentikan!"

"itu akibatnya jika kau mencoba cari masalah denganku" ucap Sehun penuh kemenangan lalu segera menempati space yang kosong di sebelah Jongin karena pose Jongin yang tak lagi menutupi seluruh permukaan tempat tidur.

"ih, kau ini gadis macam apa sih, kasar sekali dengan laki-laki" gerutu Jongin sambil mengelus lengannya yang mulai memerah karena cubitan ganas istrinya.

_Istri?_ Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya. Dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar...

.

.

**END or TBC?**

Nah kan, aku emang gak bisa fokus. Malah nulis ff baru ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Couple**

**KaiHun! GS! girl!Sehun**

**Warnings: Typos**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Dulu ketika duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun merupakan teman sepermainan yang sangat dekat, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama karena kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Jongin dan Sehun bisa saling mengerti dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, tak peduli dengan perbedaan jenis kelamin maupun warna kulit yang sangat kontras. Jongin akan menerima jika Sehun mengajaknya untuk bermain boneka atau masak-masakan, begitupun Sehun yang selalu mau diajak Jongin untuk bermain bola atau mobil-mobilan.

Namun saat mereka menginjak kelas 3 SD, Jongin beserta keluarganya harus pindah ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis ayah Jongin. Sehun jadi sedih karena akan kehilangan sahabatnya dalam waktu yang lama. meski waktu itu Jongin sudah berjanji akan segera kembali, Sehun masih terus merengek, memaksa agar Jongin tetap berada didekatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dengan berat hati Sehun harus merelakan Jongin pergi ke Jepang meninggalkannya tanpa ada kepastian kapan sahabat hitamnya akan kembali ke Korea.

8 tahun kemudian, tepatnya ketika sudah kelas 2 SMA, Jongin kembali sebagai murid pindahan di sekolah Sehun. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama saling mengenal namun seperti ada yang berubah. Keduanya tak lagi akrab seperti dulu. Jongin yang secara fisik mendekati sempurna itu menarik perhatian seisi sekolah. Setiap hari ia selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang berusaha merebut hatinya. Belum lagi Jongin yang diajak bergabung dengan klub namja populer disekolahnya. Jongin mendadak terkenal.

Anehnya, semejak kepindahan Jongin ke sekolah Sehun, keduanya tak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung. Kalaupun tak sengaja bertemu di kantin atau berpapasan di koridor, bukannya saling menyapa keduanya malah bertukar tatapan dingin seolah tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Ditambah lagi mereka berbeda kelas, semakin kecil kemungkinan mereka untuk sekedar berkomunikasi seperti dulu.

Hingga akhirnya rencana perjodohan itu muncul. Keluarga Jongin dan Sehun berkumpul dalam sebuah acara makan malam yang diadakan di salah satu hotel milik ayah Jongin, Kim Siwon. Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama tidak tahu kalau malam itu orang tua mereka bermaksud mengikat hubungan keduanya dengan tali pernikahan yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Jangan tanya bagaimana terkejutnya Jongin dan Sehun, mengingat mereka masih sangat muda dan baru bertemu beberapa hari sekembalinya Jongin dari Jepang setelah 8 tahun menetap disana. Namun mereka berdua tak kuasa menolak karena ini kemauan dari orang tua masing-masing dan sepertinya para orang tua itu (Siwon-Kibum dan Donghae-Eunhyuk) sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat matang.

Selama persiapan acara pernikahan bukannya semakin akrab, pasangan calon pengantin itu malah sering bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan, tentu saja Jongin-Sehun tidak melakukannya di depan orang tua masing-masing demi menjaga perasaan mereka.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Pesta yang bertemakan garden party itu hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari masing-masing pihak. Jongin terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang ditata rapi ke belakang, begitupun Sehun yang terlihat manis dengan balutan gaun putih panjang serta flower crown yang melingkar indah di kepalanya. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, sayangnya apa yang terlihat di luar sangat berbeda dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Di hari yang sama pada malam harinya, Jongin dan Sehun sudah menempati rumah yang disiapkan khusus untuk mereka berdua tinggal setelah menyandang status sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Malam pertama yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan bagi pasangan pengantin baru seperti mereka malah dihiasi dengan keributan kecil hanya karena hal yang sepele: berebut tempat tidur. Sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian dari rencana para orang tua yang sengaja mengunci seluruh kamar yang ada kecuali kamar pengantin agar mereka dapat tidur bersama.

"kau duluan yang memulai, jadi jangan salahkan kalau aku mencubitmu seperti tadi" tuding Sehun sambil merebut bantal yang ada di bawah kepala Jongin.

"hei itu bantalku! kau kan sudah ada satu bantal" seru Jongin tidak terima

"leherku sakit kalau tidak tidur dengan 2 lapis bantal" ujar Sehun sembari menata bantal-bantalnya diatas tempat tidur.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku yang pakai selimutnya" klaim Jongin tak mau kalah,

"Kau yang benar saja! Malam ini cuaca sedang dingin, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau tidak pakai selimut"

"salah sendiri. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa egois"

"aish, baiklah baiklah, nih!" sehun melempar bantalnya sembarangan ke muka sang suami, Jongin membentuk gesture hendak memukul Sehun dengan bantal yang barusan dilempar namun ia tahan.

Merasa lelah dan karena besok pagi masih harus sekolah, akhirnya keduanya sama-sama merebahkan diri dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

.

* * *

.

Paginya, Sehun terbangun karena merasakan nyeri di bagian lehernya, salahkan si hitam Jongin yang tidak mengizinkannya menggunakan dua bantal tadi malam. Sehun mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mendesis menahan sakit, namun gerakannya berhenti begitu melihat jam di dinding dan menyadari sesuatu kalau ternyata—

"Whoaaaa Jongin Jongin Jongin cepat bangun kita sudah terlambat!" Sehun meraung sambil memukuli Jongin membabi buta, agar pemuda itu segera bangun dan ternyata berhasil.

"Aw! Aduh! Hei, tidak bisa ya membangunkan orang dengan cara yang lebih sopan sedikit?"

"Tak waktu untuk protes, ini sudah jam berapa!" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding, Jongin mengikutu arah telunjuk Sehun dan mata mengantuknya membulat seketika.

"Waaa kenapa kau baru membangunkanku!" kali ini Jongin yang berteriak

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku juga kesiangan bodoh!"

Dengan gerakan seperti orang kesetanan keduanya pun segera bersiap-siap dan untuk menghemat waktu, Sehun mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamar sementara Jongin menggunakan kamar mandi yang di luar.

"KYAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" jerit Sehun lalu membalikan badannya, antara kaget bercampur malu melihat Jongin yang masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan hanya berbalut handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tunggu, kenapa Sehun harus malu?

"Aku kesini mau mengambil bajuku. Lagipula kenapa sih, kita kan sudah suami istri"

_Benar juga._

"Tuh, seragamnya sudah kusiapkan" ucap Sehun salah tingkah lalu segera kabur dari situ tanpa melirik ke Jongin. Semoga si hitam tidak melihat pipinya yang memerah ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan, rambut belum disisir masih setengah basah, kemejanya belum diselipkan ke dalam celana dan dasi yang hanya dikalungkan di leher.

"Sehun, bisa tolong pakaikan dasiku?" pinta Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa memakainya sendiri?"

"Ibuku yang biasanya memakaikannya untukku"

"Dasar anak mama" gumam Sehun pelan, Jongin mendengarnya tapi dia sedang malas ribut dengan Sehun untuk sekedar membalas perkataannya.

Sehun bangkit lalu memulainya dengan meletakkan dasi diantara lipatan kerah kemeja Jongin, meskipun sedang terburu-buru, dengan telaten Sehun membuat simpul sedemikian rupa tanpa menyadari Jongin yang terus memperhatikan bagian kening Sehun yang tak tertutupi poni karena berada persis di depan mata Jongin.

"Keningmu kenapa? ada bekas luka disini" tanya Jongin sambil menyentuh bagian yang terdapat goresan tipis di kening istrinya.

Sehun hanya diam dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan dasi Jongin.

_Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu?_

"Sudah. Ayo berangkat sekarang, supir sudah menunggu di depan"

Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju pintu depan dimana mobil beserta supirnya sudah tersedia untuk mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

"kau yakin akan sampai tepat waktu kalau naik mobil?"

Sehun menoleh "memangnya mau naik apa lagi?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin berjalan cepat sambil menggandeng Sehun keluar rumah lalu menghampiri supir yang sudah menunggu.

"Ahjussi, aku dan Sehun sudah terlambat, jadi kami ke sekolah naik motorku saja"

"Mwo?!" Sehun mendelik menatap Jongin.

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk mengantar anda dan nona Sehun—"

"Sudah ya ahjussi kami harus berangkat sekarang" Jongin menyeret Sehun ke garasi di samping rumah

"T-tapi tuan!"

"Nanti aku akan bilang ke appa untuk menaikkan gaji ahjussi asalkan ahjussi tidak mengadukannya pada appa, ne?"

Supir ahjussi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan hanya memandang kedua pasangan muda itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini!" Jongin menyerahkan helm ke Sehun lalu ia memakai helmnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin protes dan menolak, apa kata anak-anak disekolah nanti kalau melihat mereka berangkat bersama mengingat Jongin yang cukup terkenal dikalangan para siswa perempuan, bisa-bisa Sehun dihadiahi tatapan membunuh selama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Tapi karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk ikut saja dan memakai helmnya.

"Naiklah" perintah Jongin yang sudah siap di atas motor Ninja dengan mesin yang sudah menyala, kepalanya sudah tertutupi helm, hanya mata dan batang hidungnya yang terlihat karena Jongin sedikit membuka kacanya.

Entah perasaan Sehun saja atau memang Jongin terlihat keren dengan posisi seperti ini. Sehun menaiki motor Jongin dengan hati-hati lalu meremas ujung jaket Jongin sebagai pegangan dan menajaga jarak agar tak perlu berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Jongin menutup kaca helm lalu mengegas motornya, "Siap?"

"Jangan coba ngebut dan mengambil kesempatan atau aku akan—whoa!" ancaman Sehun belum selesai karena Jongin keburu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi secara tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak ke belakang lalu menempel ke punggung Jongin. Refleks Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Jongin agar lebih posisinya lebih stabil.

_Sialan. Jongin sialan._

Sayup-sayup keduanya dapat mendengar supir ahjussi meneriaki mereka agar berhati-hati.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**DiraLeeXiOh, Mr Jongin albino, 94linesplusme, Arcan'sGirl, daddykaimommysehun, RanHwa19, , choimellooo, Benivella, , urikaihun, Nagisa Kitagawa, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, soo-iceu, hasari28, hunhips, Kimstars, izzsweetcity, KusnentiKyuKai, afranabilah19, AQuariisBlue, YoungChanBiased, Gigi onta, Kaihun, Lulu Auren, shinshin99SM, Icha, Zy, kihae forever, chanbuck, Bubbletea94, indah byunjungkim, rinirhm30, BellaKyungSoo, Domino S-Young, cici fu.**

**:***


End file.
